DNA: The Unbreakable Bond
by Lady Venamisa
Summary: Ash is the legendary Chosen One, charged with protecting the world. Mewtwo struggles to redeem his past mistakes. When the two reunite after years of separation, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prologue: A Friendship Formed

**Author's Notes:**

 **For Any Old Readers:** Well, this is back. Years have gone by since my original foray into DNA, and I've come to realize the story I was writing, much as I loved it, was muddled and confusing. This is an attempt to revamp the story from the very beginning and flesh out the world that Ash and Mewtwo live in. This new beginning takes place towards the end of the Mewtwo Returns TV special. Up to Generation Four is pretty much canon. All the regions exist, but as to what part they will play shall remain a mystery for now.

 **For Any New Readers:** This is an Alternate Universe take on the anime and particularly the movies up until Jewel of Life. In this setting, five years have passed since the Mewtwo Returns TV special, with some little changes and a bit shift toward the end: Mewtwo and his creations stay together instead of drifting apart. Ash, meanwhile, is a sixteen-year-old with the weight of the world on his shoulders and a deep connection to all Legendary and Mythical Pokemon themselves - whom I will refer to as The Divine for simplicity's sake. In this altered universe, things from the games and anime will be represented. All regions exist, but everything from Generation five and on - unless I deem it important enough - is not canon.

 **Warnings:** Some swearing, uncomfortable moments and dark themes. I will try to keep things tasteful, but this is rated M for a reason, folks! It's gonna get gritty, raw, heavy and nasty. There is also an eventual pairing between Mewtwo and Ash, so keep that in mind before reading.

 **With all that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to keep as much of the original as I can and refine things by removing the numerous time-skips. From here on out, my author's notes will be at the end - along with a list of the Cloned Pokemon, since they will be referenced a lot.**

 **~Lady V~**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: A Friendship Formed**

* * *

For the first time in his short life, Mewtwo can truly appreciate what pain is and all the intricacies that come with it. The most noticeable and crippling are the jolts of white-hot agony that hit him when they move. Every slight breath or subtle jostle is enough to set off a new spasm that flares along his spine. Then are the dull thrums and throbs that are centered around his brain, and the sharp, brief stabs around his eyes that follow at the slightest hint of light. Lastly, there are the superficial stings from several shallow cuts and scrapes as a result of suddenly dropping to the ground.

The psychic-type smiles grimly at the observation for a moment, knowing that deep down his own curiosity was the only thing keeping concious through it all. Even as his lifeforce dwindled drastically, it seemed that his mind just wouldn't turn off. Was it a curse? A blessing? Hard to tell. Blearily, he looks over at his - what was the boy? Mentor? He briefly pictured Giovanni and shuddered. No, definitely not that! Companion? No. Ally? Maybe. Well, no matter the title afforded to the boy, Mewtwo found it fitting that the one who changed him through sacrifice would be the one to witness his final end.

There was no coming back from something as staggeringly final as this. It just didn't seem possible. So at the very least, he could at least die in the presence of someone who had shown him the light. For that reason, Mewtwo keeps on staring at him in spite of how hard it is for him to do so. He has but one final question.

 **Why? Why are you helping me?** Projecting his mental voice causes a fresh flare of agony in his head. It takes every ounce of self-control to remain silent.

The boy seems to think for a moment before answering.

"Well, you saved my Pikachu. That's a good reason."

Though understandable, something about the answer leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Perhaps that is what drives Mewtwo to continue the conversation.

 **The only one?**

Instead of a simple nod or sign of confirmation, the boy continues to wear that same, confident smile he'd been wearing through their whole trek. The answer that follows is one that will stay with Mewtwo forever in it's sincere simplicity.

"Do you always need a reason to help somebody?"

Mewtwo thinks this over for a moment, recalling every instance in his life where this might apply. As always, Giovanni is the first to come to mind, his smirking visage sending a deep revulsion through him. Giovanni had been the first to offer a hand in friendship - no, in _partnership_. Though guarded and jaded at the time, something about the agreement had meant more than gaining power and domination over a world that seemed to harm him. At first, they had bonded quite well. There had been times he'd greatly enjoyed the older, more worldly human's company. Giovanni had been charismatic and charming at first, every word and action enthralling Mewtwo in ways that he'd never experienced before.

Yet over time, the dissonance between Giovanni's actions and words began to take it's toll on the seemingly powerful bond Mewtwo felt they shared. Promises were broken. Patience and gentleness became thinly veiled insults. Truth became lies. In time,it would be revealed that he was nothing more than a tool to the man who had become so much more than a business partner to him. A tool to be used, manipulated and contorted into the perfect slave.

He then thinks of the clones he'd selfishly created. He protected them and took care of them out of duty more than anything else. He was their creator, therefore he owed them. And in turn, they remained loyal to him - an army of cloned abominations just like him without a reason to fight. That's all they are to each other.

 **...**

The thought makes him feel strange again, so he tries not to focus on that - his final thoughts should be peaceful.

 **Perhaps you are unique. A unique human. One of a kind.**

The boy grins even wider as they move closer and closer to the exit. Light pours into the dark cavern, and through squinted eyes, Mewtwo can just make out the spring and the grassy meadow surrounding it.

"You're one of a kind, too. Everyone is."

He scoffs at that, slightly bitter. **I don't know what I am, and soon, it may not matter.** He screws his eyes shut against the light, the pain and weakness beginning to overcome his mind. They must have stepped out into the meadow, because the warmth of the sun's rays seem to dull a coldness that he hadn't realized was there. From there, things start to get a bit hazy. There are others talking to the boy, but the pain takes on a whole new level for him. Noise, sound, light, movement - all of it is a fresh layer of hell. Though too far trapped in his own agony to realize it, he lets out a soft mewl of pain, a show of weakness he would normally find inexcusable.

This seems to stop the talking, and the next thing he knows is the sharp coolness of water surrounding every inch of him. Along with that coolness, the pain begins to ebb away, slowly restoring his clarity and imparting him with very strange visions. And with this clarity and visions comes, as expected of him, thought.

 _Darkness. Thick, opaque darkness. The darkness does not remain long, however, as the vision shifts to an underwater view of sea grass flowing with a gentle ocean current._

 _ **I have seen that place. I have been there before. Was it in my dreams?**_

 _A pink creature with bright, blue eyes, looking at him in a friendly way. She darts off into the cloudless, azure sky, gone as quickly as she appears._

 _ **Mew?**_

The pain is quickly fading away now, his strength returning.

 _ **But this is no dream. I feel new life within me. If these waters have the same restoring effect an me as they do other Pokemon... Pokemon who belong to this world...**_

 _He sees fleeting visions of those he had cloned, hears their concerned cries as he gives himself to Giovanni..._

 _...then he sees them in the past, marveling at the beauty of their first sunrise together on that mountain._

 _ **Could it be that I... no we... are not abominations after all? Is this world our rightful place after all?**_

Mewtwo opens his eyes as the last remainder of his pain and fatigue fade entirely. Smiling at this profound realization, he flies out from the water, chuckling in his moment of jubilation. This does not last long, however, as he is met with sudden explosions along the water's surface. Mewtwo shields himself and looks around as the smoke clears once more. Several helicopters come into view - all of them belonging to Team Rocket.

"They're here." Ash says grimly, as Bulbasaur and Chikorita stand by either side of him, ready to fight.

"Tell me where Mewtwo is!" Giovanni's angry voice demands over the loudspeakers. Several red orbs shoot out at him. He deflects them with his Barrier, sending them off to hit the ground without hurting anyone.

"Stop it!" An unfamiliar human yells boldly. "You can't come here and destroy the spring!"

Giovanni lets out a huff of loud, indignant air. "Yes I can! This place is mine!"

 **You will not defile this place, Giovanni! It does not belong to you - anymore than I do!**

The sheer entitlement in the man's tone is simply too much to bare! No, it simply cannot be allowed! A sense of righteous anger courses through his veins as his psychic blue aura surrounds him once more. He begins to form a beam with that energy, considering killing the mob boss right then and there. But one look at his creations, who had come to offer whatever help they could give in spite of their vulnerability, changes his mind.

 _ **I'm not that monster anymore.**_ He tells himself as he narrows the beam. _**I will not be what I was created for - a tool of domination and destruction!**_

 **This place has given me new life! I shall now use my power to defend it!** Mewtwo declares for everyone to hear. He then uses the beam of psychic energy to destroy the crude devices that had been polluting the spring and any buildings the Rockets had been starting to make. He then uses his psychic energy to erase all of their memories and transport them to a far off island, far away from him, the mountain and his creations. He then sends the two scientists away, allowing them to keep a sample of the water. In their minds, he plants an inability to return or reveal his location. He does the same to the pink-haired human, the purple-haired human and their talking Meowth; though part of Team Rocket, he sensed a goodness in them. For that reason alone, he would not take their memory.

With those potential threats out of the way, Mewtwo smiles. There is an unfamiliar but very welcome lightness that floods through him. His power sings with harmony and contentedness. For the first time, there is no anger, no hatred, no feeling of inferiority to be masked by cold indifference. Saurtwo, Wigglytwo, Queentwo, Vultwo, Pikatwo, Meowtwo and so many others run to him. There are tears, there is laughter and cries of relief... and a very smothering hug from Queentwo. The psychic-type closes his eyes and relishes the moment, though it would confuse him later on.

 **It is alright, everyone.** He reassures them gently. **We are well.**

* * *

Later that night, when everyone else has retired for the evening, Mewtwo remains very much awake. Flashes of the day's events flit across his mind in a jarring way, making sleep impossible. The psychic-type recalls all too clearly how close to death he had been, and that alone is enough to make him sick to his stomach. Shuddering slightly, he opts to leave the cavern to sit out by the spring. Sitting by the edge of the water, he looks up at the full moon and remains deep in thought.

Uncomfortable scenarios play in his mind; ones of what might have happened if he'd died or given in. Visions of his creations being forced to serve Team Rocket, or even being killed for sport are the most common. And thanks to his overly analytical mind, the mental imagery is far too graphic for his liking.

 _ **It's all my fault! I could have caused them to -**_

He lets out a very pathetic mewl at this, trembling as he tries so hard to remain strong. He curls in on himself, trying to blot it all out.

 _His creations laying on the ground, lifeless husks of who they once were..._

 _Giovanni's cruel laugh as Mewtwo is taken away from his new home, his mind and body belonging to the evil mob boss..._

 _Being made to kill his own creations, mindlessly obeying Giovanni..._

 _Attacking Ash, whom he owed so very much, watching as the light faded from his eyes..._

Suddenly, Mewtwo is brought out of his mental breakdown by the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a growl with his natural voice and readies an attack, only to stop when he sees that Ash is the one behind him. The boy, to his credit, doesn't even so much as flinch. Though clearly unnerved, there is no backing down. The psychic-type quickly pulls himself back together, disgusted with his display of weakness.

 **I apologize for that.** He says coolly, taking a deep breath. **My mind was on... less than savory topics.**

Ash nods at that, not a single ounce of judgement in his gaze. Cautiously, Mewtwo probes the surface of his mind. When all he finds is a genuine concern, he relaxes slightly and stares out at the water once more.

"You've had a hard day." He says with far more understanding for a human child. "It's okay if you can't deal right away." He opts to sit by Mewtwo, sighing softly. "I've had a lot of close calls too... usually because Team Rocket is trying to take Pikachu from me."

Mewtwo nods, not really sure how to respond. All this is completely foreign territory for him.

 **What do you do when it gnaws away at you like this?**

"I talk to a friend." Ash says softly. "Sometimes, it's Pikachu or Bulbasaur... sometimes it's Brock or Misty. Heh. Before I became a trainer, I used to run to mom with all my problems, and she'd find a way to make it better. When it gets to be too much, letting someone else in really helps, you know?"

 **No, I do not know. I do not have friends to confide in.**

"What about the others?" Ash asks with a frown. "They really care about you, you know. Especially Pikatwo."

Mewtwo shakes his head, hating himself all over again. **We are not friends. They remain with me because I protect them and provide for them. I cannot burden them with my own problems.**

"So, you're like a parent to them?" Ash asks after a while, a bit confused.

Mewtwo contemplates the question for a moment. **A parent? Like Queentwo and Rhytwo? I... suppose I am in a fashion.**

"Well, uh, I guess I get where you're coming from. I know mom gets sad sometimes, but she never wants to tell me. Every time I ask, she always says it's her job to worry about me - not the other way around." The trainer's voice takes on a sad quality. "But at least she's got Professor Oak - they're always chatting about something."

The two stare out at the lake quietly, not really saying much for a time. Just when Mewtwo thinks the boy has fallen asleep, however, Ash says yet another thing that proves to be his undoing.

"You know, we could be friends. Then you could have someone to talk to."

Mewtwo's eyes widen slightly at that, an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach. **You want to be my friend?**

Surely, he had misheard. The boy couldn't possibly intend that! But before he could even exercise his powers once more, he finds himself the target of a hug; something he'd seen Queentwo provide her children with once or twice. His muscles stiffen - a natural reflex for someone like him.

"Yeah, I do." Ash says with surprising gentleness for an eleven-year-old.

It is these words that chip away at the psychic-type's reservations somewhat. Slowly, his arms move to return the embrace and he smiles a little in spite of himself.

 **In that case, I accept your offer. Thank you.**

They remain like that for a few moments before ending the hug. Mewtwo takes a deep breath, grateful that the boy doesn't seem to remember anything that happened during their last encounter. No one could smile so genuinely at their almost-killer.

"You're welcome, Mewtwo."

In the end, he decides not to burden Ash with most of his problems, but conversation seems a bit easier between them after that. They would talk all through the night, mostly about things of little importance.

And yet, for Mewtwo, the memory of it would forever be one that he always treasured.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but it felt like the right place to end things. I'm going to try to adhere to a bi-weekly schedule at minimum, but I may post more chapters than that depending on how things go. I'll do my best, everyone!**

 **List of Cloned Pokemon:**

Pikachutwo - Pikatwo

Meowthtwo - Meowtwo

Venusaurtwo - Saurtwo

Charizardtwo - Chartwo

Blastoisetwo - Blastwo

Squirtletwo - Squirttwo

Bulbasaurtwo - Bulbatwo

Gyaradostwo - Gyaratwo

Vulpixtwo - Vultwo

Ninetailstwo - Ninetwo

Vaporeontwo - Vaportwo

Scythertwo - Scytwo

Pidgeottwo - Pidgetwo

Wigglytufftwo - Wigglytwo

Dewgongtwo - Dewtwo

Sandslashtwo - Slashtwo

Rapidashtwo - Dashtwo

Tentacrueltwo - Tentwo

Psyducktwo - Psytwo

Golducktwo - Goltwo

Nidoqueentwo - Queentwo

Seadratwo - Dratwo

Rhyhorntwo - Rhytwo


	2. Chapter One: Accountability

**Chapter One: Accountability**

* * *

 _Water._

 _Cool, clean, clear._

 _It surrounds Mewtwo, practically welcoming him. It soothes away the aches and pains caused by Giovanni's blasted machines. Renewed life floods through him as he sinks weightlessly down into deepest black. Everything around him slowly ebbs away; all worries and concerns are nothing more than a blip in his conciousness. Images of scenery begin to surface in his mind. They are both completely alien and hauntingly familiar in the same vein._

 _Cherri blossom trees blowing in the breeze, their pink blossoms scenting the wind with their heady perfume..._

 _...The clearest of azure blue skies, accompanied by a carefree feeling..._

 _...A mountain that looks eerily similar to a tree, surrounded by the lushest of green valleys..._

 _...A vast jungle, thick with trees and vines; teeming with life.._

 _...Blue, crystaline waters, with schools of fishes and water-type Pokemon swimming freely..._

 _The images flit by in parts of a second, leaving Mewtwo to the water's blackness once more. Before he can have a moment to put his thoughts together, the voice of a small child – likely a girl – echoes in his mind. An outline appears before him, glowing a shimmering, sapphire blue. The psychic-type's eyes widen as he takes a step forward, holding out a bony arm to that individual. Several other outlines appear and vanish far too quickly to tell what they might have been._

" _...It's alright...thank you for caring about me."_

 _Mewtwo's vision blurs as tears trickle down his cheeks. He tries to reach out to the girl and say something, but all he can do is stare as the figure flickers in and out of existence._

" _...be happy! You are alive, and life is wonderful!"_

 _The figure fades and Mewtwo finds himself all alone..._

~()~

Mewtwo awakes rather abruptly in a cold sweat. He sits up too fast, causing his head to spin as he tries to make sense of the torrent of emotions that threaten to drown him in their complexity. The memory of his dream itself is too vague; all he can recall are the barest of snippets. Only one thing sticks out in his mind – a phrase that has been with him as long as he can remember. Eyes closed, he tries to recall something more tangible to go off of.

Life is wonderful.

 _A starry sky._

Life is wonderful.

 _Several outlines that seem oddly familiar if he thinks hard enough._

Life is won-

There is a small pawing at his door.

"Daddy, are you coming out to join us?" A voice asks hopefully. "I don't mean to bother you, but it is well past morning and we haven't seen you all day. Please, come eat?"

Startled, Mewtwo's eyes open of their own accord. **I will be there soon, Vultwo.**

"Okay! See you soon, daddy! Love you!" He listens as the sounds of her scampering feet fade before contemplating his next move.

As lavender eyes flit across the lab, they are greeted by the fight of a spacious room where both nature and science exist in harmony. The granite walls and floor are polished smooth, catching the ceiling light's reflection above them. There are various machines located in different spots, each one designed with specific purposes in mind. The process of building them from scratch had been rather difficult, especialy since he'd only used metals and other materials he could scavange from human junkyards and old, abandoned buildings.

Mewtwo's pride and joy, however, is the massive supercomputer built into the back of the room. Though a lot of programing has yet to be finished, he knows it is already far beyond what most professors have in their laboratories and research centers. Nearly five months of blood, sweat and brain power had gone into it. Soon, he hopes it will be ready to assist him in some highly important experiments.

The only things not made of granite or metal are the small pile of grass and rags that are _supposed_ to be his bed, and the Cherri wood desk he'd once again fallen asleep over. Sitting in front of him are blueprints for what appears to be a very percise and complex piece of machenery. A drawing depicts a large cylandrical tank designed to hold something massive. Scrawled on top of the paper. In big, bold print are the words:

 **Genetic Health Scanner - GenScan 2.0**

He looks down at the paper and sighs heavily. In order to _successfully_ build it this time, he woud have to make yet another forray into human domain for supplies. The idea, as always, fills him with a general sense of discomfort. After all, there is at least a slim possiblility of discovery. It is a thought he doesn't entertain for very long – without the materials, he could not finish what has recently become a necessary project.

 _I have a lot of work to do the next few days._ He thinks to himself, stomach rumbling loudly. _Still, I think a short break and some breakfast are in order. Queentwo will give me an earful if I skip again._ He allows a brief, self-deprecating smile as he uses his powers to open the thick metal dooors that separate his lab from the rest of the cave. He finds himself oddly pleased in a way that words would only cheapen. Even though he is nothing more than a benefactor to them, it is good to know that his creations care for him on some level.

 _Life is wonderful._

Once the doors are open, Mewtwo enters the rest of the cave, which had been turned from a series of winding paths into a big, open room, ready to be added to and expanded upon as needed. Help for this had been provided by Queentwo, Rhytwo and their children. The ten of them had spent nearly a day working carefully, so as to avoid damaging the cave's structure. In spite of the labor-intensive task, it had been one of the most enojyable days he'd had in a while. They even entertained themselves by making a game out of the work, with the children competing to see who could clear the most debris away first.

The smile slides off his face as his thoughts turn to that day.

 _I will fix this. I must._

He stifles a yawn as he leaves the darkness of the cave and makes his way outside. As expected, both the lake and the surrounding meadow are thrumming with activity. Vaportwo, Dewtwo, Tentwo, Goltwo and Dratwo seem to be splashing around in the water, laughing among themselves while Blastwo watches over them. Saurtwo seems to be teaching Bulbatwo the finer points of Petal Dance, while Slashtwo and Scythertwo are clearly having a sparring match.

Others, like Ninetwo and Wigglytwo seem to be lounging around in the napping or simply enjoying the sun's warmth. As his gaze moves to the other side of the meadow, Mewtwo spots Pikatwo, Meowtwo, Squirtwo, Psytwo and the five of the seven children seemed to be playing a game of tag, with Queentwo watching them with a soft smile. The look in the mother's eyes does not match her expression - something that's become more common the past few months.

"Daddy, you're here!" Vultwo greets him happily, running to him. She looks up at him, brown eyes shining with joy. "There's still a pile of berries and some fresh fish waiting for you!"

Mewtwo chuckles softly as he leans down to pat her head, earning a small purr from her.

 **I will eat in a moment, Vultwo. Tell me, how has your morning been?**

The fox yips excitedly, jumping up and down. "Oh, it's been most wonderful! I finished the book you gave me and it was just so sweet! To think that Cleffiette and Vulmio could find love together after all - it gives me hope for my own life, you know?" She chances a quick glance at Pikatwo, who is playfully running away from Terria, the runt of Queentwo and Rhytwo's children. Mewtwo smiles again, amused by Vultwo's eagerness over the book he'd gotten for her during their last outing.

 **I am glad you enjoyed the book. I proimise I will bring you one next time I go out.**

Vultwo practically _vibrates_ in her excitement. "Really Daddy? I would love that so much!"

 **Yes, really. Now why don't you go on and play for a while? I'm Pikatwo would be pleased by your presence.**

The young fox yips happily as he pats her head again. "Okay! Love you!"

He smiles as he watches her join them by running up and pouncing on an unsuspecting Pikatwo, who stammers out a greeting. With a small nudge from Squirtwo, however, they're right back at the game - and Vultwo is "it". Just a little beyond the frolicking, he spots Queentwo sitting on a hill, watching over them. Sighing softly to himself, he walks over to join her.

"Yo, pops!" Chartwo calls out in greeting. Mewtwo looks up and sees the pseudo-dragon making sweeping loops high in the sky.

"Hey, dad!" Pidgetwo trills as he copies Chartwo's movements. "You gotta try harder than that to trick me, Chartwo!"

He nods at them in greeting, only for them to fly off again.

"They're just as bad as the kids, aren't they?" Queentwo asks, shaking her head at their antics. "Especially that Chartwo! He's definitely something!"

The psychic-type raises a hairless brow. **Indeed. Both him and Gyaratwo are a handful. I'm sure they've taken eight of my nine lives from the stress alone!**

The two share a moment of laughter as they watch the kids play. The comfortable moments between them becomes strained, however, as the seconds tick by. Queentwo looks off to the left, where two young Rhyhorn are sparring against eachother.

"Thrasher and Crusher are becoming more and more like their father every day. Rhytwo is so proud." Queentwo whispers to him. "I just that worry the girls won't grow alongside them, though."

 **It is troubling.** He admits, gut churning unpleasantly. **Nalia and the others show no signs of maturing?**

"No, not at all. I'm hoping they are merely late bloomers, but still..."

Mewtwo nods in understanding.

 **And their father?**

Tears well in the Drill Pokemon's eyes.

"He's getting weaker every day. Worse yet, he can barely keep anything down. If something isn't done soon, I'm afraid he -" She chokes back a sob and covers her face with her hands, crying softly into them.

Respecting her privacy, he quickly Teleports them back to the family's modest cave. Not sure what to do, he pats her back in what he hopes to be a soothing way, only to be suddenly hugged tightly. Mewtwo stiffens at the unexpected gesture before soon returning it with a softer one of his own. There is nothing else to do but hold her as she breaks down. Looking to the other side of the cave, he can see the Rhyhorn laying on the ground. Even from a distance, it is quite clear that the stone rhino is unwell. His rocky hide, which once fit perfectly, seems looser on him and cracked in tiny spots. Little beads of brown sweat trickle down his forehead. Even in sleep, there is a slightly pained, pinched look to him that is anything but healthy.

Mewtwo stifles a small gasp. Rhytwo looked so much worse than he did a week ago. Shock soon turns to determination, however, as his arms instinctively tighten around Queentwo's thick frame.

 **I will fix this. I Almost have everything I need – it won't be long before I can work on a cure.**

Queentwo's sobs die down as she eventually calms, seemingly soothed by his words and his embrace.

"You think he will recover? He's already so thin." When he meets her gaze, the sheer amount of trust in her eyes is almost breathtaking. He can't fail her – it's simply not an option.

 **I don't just _think_ , Queentwo. I _know_ he will. Rhytwo is strong in both body and willpower. All you must do is tend to him as you are now. Continute to push fluids and soft foods on him. Leave the rest to me. **

Queentwo sniffles as they let go of eachother. Drying her eyes, she shifts her weight slightly so that she is standing up straight as opposed to slumping. Her formerly sad eyes gain steely glint of determination to them. She takes a deep breath and clenches her fists.

"Very well. I'll do my part too. Thank you, dad."

 **You're welcome, Queentwo. Will you be alright now?**

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. If the kids ask where I'm at, tell them I'm back home with their father."

 **I will pass that along before I leave.**

"Another one of your 'excursions, then?" She asks in a curious tone. "Where are you headed this time?"

Mewtwo weighs the positives and negatives about confiding in her. Queentwo already has enough stress to deal with in regards to her family. The last thing he wanted was to place yet another burden upon her. Still, there was no lying to her without erasing her memory – she'd suss out the truth one way or another.

 **Kanto.** He tells her, deciding on a compromise. **There is a city that I am sure has the exact parts and materials I require.** He watches her, gauging her reaction. To the mother's credit, she doesn't get upset like most of the others might. She just frowns at him, brow furrowed in concern.

"I know these trips of yours are necessary, but are you sure you have to go _there_? Isn't that where that vile man and his goons come from?"

 **Yes, but there is no need to worry. That man and his organization started in Kanto, but I will take the utmost care to avoid detection. No one will discover me – my psychic powers are too strong for humans to defend against.** His tone holds a cool confidence he wishes he felt more of, but they have their desired effect. Though still appearing to be marginally troubled, she seems to relax a little. **Please keep this a secret between us. I do not wish to cause a panic.**

"Very well. I will keep your secret – everyone will worry enough as it is." Queentwo says with a great reluctance. "Keep yourself safe out there, alright?"

 **I will likely return later tonight or tomorrow moring – in one piece, with plenty of treats for the girls.** He smirks mischeviously, knowing how crazy they get when they have any amount of sugar.

"Good! They keep asking me when _Grandpa Mewtwo_ is going to get those puffy things again." She matches his smirk with one of her her own. A faint flush spreads across his cheeks at the nickname. Him? A grandpa?

 **Poffins.** He corrects her amusedly. **Looks like I will have to bring extra then, won't I?**

"I look forward to it." She says hugging him one more time. "Just make sure you come home, Poffins or no."

 **I will.** He promises her again. **See you then.**

She lets go of him. "See you then."

Before teleporting back outside, he watches as Queentwo walks over to Rhytwo and lovingly runs a hand along his rocky hide. The pain in his face seems to diminish slightly, as if comforted by her touch. The last image he sees is her leaning down to kiss her mate's forehead.

The sight leaves Mewtwo wanting, though he's not sure what for.

~()~

With the conversation with Queentwo at the forefront of his mind, he walks over to the communal pile of various berries and charred meats provided by Pidgetwo, Chartwo, Saurtwo and Slashtwo. Helping himself, he takes a moment to sit down before tucking in, watching the others go about their day around him. Something to note is that Hitmontwo and Scytwo are having a double battle against Goltwo and Slashtwo off in the distance.

"Good morning! Is everything to your liking?" Ninetwo asks as she walks up to him, her sleek fur coat glistening in the sun.

 **It is especially delicious, Ninetwo.** He tells her while taking a bite of the fish. His eyes widen at the taste. **Did you add some kind of seasoning to it?**

The fox grins. "Actually, you can thank Vultwo for that! She was quite the help this morning!"

Mewtwo stares down at his food, genuinely impressed. **I see. She did really well, then.**

"Oh yes. She says she got the idea from a cookbook you brought back for her. I was a little skeptical at first, but the herbs add a nice, subtle flavor I never knew was missing."

 **Mmm. She's definitely got talent.** He says while finishing off his breakfast. **Is she going to help with the cooking again?**

Ninetwo makes a pleased, purring sound. "She said she had fun preparing it, so I'm sure she'd like to. She's really smart for one so young."

 **She really is. It took her only a couple of months to learn how to read and another two to understand the fundimentals of math. It is quite a feat for someone so young without psychic powers. One day, I might let her assist me in the lab.** He can't help but feel an inkling of pride in the young fox, having nurtured her love for books and learning for a while now.

Ninetwo beams. "I think she'd really like that, dad. She really admires you."

Mewtwo feels a strange warmth rise to his cheeks at that, another smile tugging at his lips. He merely nods, not quite sure what to say. The two enjoy a quiet moment together as he finishes eating. Scytwo, Hitmontwo, Slashtwo and Goltwo seem to be walking up to the lake together, congradulating each other on a battle well fought. It appears that Goltwo and Slashtwo just barely won.

 **A great breakfast to start off another busy day.** Mewtwo says approvingly. The sun is starting to get high in the sky, meaning that noon is fast approaching. **I suppose I had better get moving.**

"Another one of your excursions?" The fox inquires.

 **Yes. I'm heading out to gather more materials for my project.**

"I see. Well I can't say I'm not worried, but I trust you will come back in one peice." Ninetwo says after a small pause. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Mewtwo looks up at the sky again, just in time to watch Pidgetwo and Chartwo fly amongst the wild Ledian and Butterfree. **Later tonight or early tomorrow morning, most likely. It all depends on how quickly I can find what I need.** He takes a moment to collect himself before standing up once more. **Right, then. No time like the present. Take care, Ninetwo.**

As he starts to walk back to his cave, his ears pick up on the faintest whisper from her.

"Take care, father."

He offers her a slight nod in response.

~()~

After giving himself an hour of meditation to mentally prepare himself for the trip, Mewtwo takes a moment to double-check the supplies in his leather satchel. In it are rations to last him two days, a notepad, three pens and a flask of water from the spring to be used in emergencies only. A brown, hooded cloak hangs off him losely, covering his head and face completely. Mewtwo examines himself in the reflection of the granite floor and nods in approval – his features are hidden well enough to avoid being seen if someone can't be held under his sway. Once ready, he walks back outside and surrounds himself with a generous portion of psychic power. He then lifts himself slowly up into the air.

 **ATTENTION, EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME?** His mental voice booms through out the area quite loudly.

All eyes seem to be on him, save for a select few. Gyaratwo, for instance, is likely still sleeping. Rhytwo and Queentwo, understandably so. There are a lot of murmurs and whispers of confusion, but it all settles into silence as all of the cloned Pokemon look up at him expectantly.

 **Right then. As all of you know, I am working on a project that is vital to all of our futures – especially Rhytwo and his family. However, this project requires yet more materials, so I have to head off on a brief excursion.**

The murmurs quickly evolve into a cacophony of sound as multiple conversations take place at once. Quite a few express their worry for him, while others are merely curious as to which region he's heading off to this time. He ignores all questions, however, giving them as little information as he can get away with. Once things begin to settle down, he addresses them all in a tone that brooks no argument.

 **I understand and appreciate your concern. As I have assured Queentwo and Ninetwo, I will return home either tonight or sometime tomorrow. If I am running late, I will contact someone via telepathy. You have my word.**

With that abrupt declaration, he Teleports away.

 _I loathe having to leave them on such short notice, but this is an urgent matter – I know they will understand. If my suspicions are right, then – no. Best not to go down that line of thinking until there is absolute proof. Right now, I need my wits about me._

Seconds later, he reappears in front of a big, sprawling metropolis. Down below, people go about their daily business without a care in the world. All of the sidewalks and most of the buildings have a deep yellow hue to them, almost reminiscent of gold. There are two notable exceptions to this. The first is a gray, dome-shaped building. The second is an impressive skyscraper that towers over the city, gleaming brightly in the midday sun.

Mewtwo's eyes narrow as he lowers himself to the ground and employs his psychic powers to create an aura of invisibility around him. Upon reaching the entrance to the city, he is greeted with a familiar sign:

 _ **Saffron City: A Shining Big City Where Fortunes Are Made!**_

 _As of now, I am in enemy territory._

~()~

 _My goal is simple enough. The PDNA-151 reader chips are top priority – I need at least three. More, if I can find them. As long as I get in and out quickly, there should be nothing to worry about._ Mewtwo thinks to himself as he walks up to the tall skyscraper he'd seen from up in the sky. A bold sign in front of it reads:

 **Sliph Technologies INC.**

Though the sleek, modern building appears even bigger than what he remembers, there's no denying that he's found the right place.

His confidence wavers as an unwanted memory threatens to resurface. Rather than deal with it, he files it back to the farthest recesses of his mind. That doesn't stop him from recalling the feeling of accomplishment for a job well done. He could even catch a phantom whiff of subtle cologne and cigar smoke. The thought makes his skin crawl.

 _That was then, this is now. I have job to do._ The psychic-type reminds himself as he stops at the door. There are a pair of big, burly guards blocking the way inside. Though they lack the signature "R" symbol on their black uniforms, a quick look into their minds informs him that they are indeed Giovanni's underlings. Rather than deal with them directly, however, he simply teleports inside the building.

The lobby is exactly the same as it used to be – white walls and ugly, grayish blue carpet. There's a couch set up in the waiting area, along with a coffee table that has several magazines on it. Up front, a brunette in a crisp blue business suit sits at her desk, a look of apathy on her face as she types something out on her computer. A ways behind her, there is an elevator. A quick sweep of the room leaves him with no notable threats.

 _Alright, down to the lab then._

Another teleport.

~()~

One moment, Mewtwo lands on his feet. In the next, everything just... goes red. Sharp jolts of pain thrum through every nerve, accompanied by a sickly-sweet lemony scent. The instance passes by in a matter of seconds, but the aftermath leaves him understandably rattled. He looks around blearily, finding himself on all fours against a cold, immaculate tile floor. Rather than let himself panic, however, he uses every ounce of his self-control to clamp down on that feeling and assess the situation logically.

 _I must... remain calm. Aside from minor heart palpitations and slight fatigue, I am fine. Perfectly fine._ He takes his time standing up in order to avoid becoming dizzy. It is then that he catches his lack of reflection along the shiny metal walls – for whatever reason, the power keeping both him and his belongings invisible is still active. _Nothing is out of place, so I can only assume that my lackluster sleep schedule is to blame – along with all the energy I've expended by Teleporting such a long way. Perhaps Queentwo is right. I need to take better care of myself._ He reaches for the flask of spring water with trembling hands, taking a generous swig of it. In a matter of seconds, he feels his energy renewed and the trembling stop.

Almost back to his old self, Mewtwo lifts himself up an inch off the floor and begins moving. His eyes flit around the fairly large laboratory, which hasn't changed much since his last visit under Giovanni's supervision. The walls and ceiling are as white and sterile as the floors. There are various machines lined up neatly along the walls to provide as much space as possible, most of which the psychic-type already knew the use for.

He pauses as he spots a cold, metallic table with restraints on it. Hanging from the ceiling is a device that shoots out a thin but painful laser. A feeling of dread engulfing him, Mewtwo reaches a hand out to touch the table and freezes.

 _Cold metal on his back._

 _Metal restraints binding his arms and legs._

" _It's for your own good, Mewtwo." The scientist says coldly._

 _So cold._

 _Everything is cold._

 _Blue light._

 _Red laser._

 _Pain._

 _Skin burning._

 _Peeling._

 _Layer by layer._

 _Blood. So much blood._

 _Giovanni! Giovanni, where are you?_

 _Thrashing against the restraints._

 _Please, stop them!_

 _Cooking flesh._

 _Ohshitsomuchpain!_

 _Poking. Prodding._

 _Crisp, white bone._

 _Giovannihelpmepleasestopthis!_

 _The scientist's cold, calculating stare._

 _Giovanni's interested expression._

 _PLEASESTOPTHEMWHYARENTYOUSTOPPINGTHEM!_

 _More poking and prodding._

 _Flipped over on his back._

 _Cooking skin._

 _Scraping bone._

 _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!_

" _Put him to sleep. He can't handle much more."_

 _GIOVANNIPLEASEITHOUGHTWEWEREFRIENDS!_

" _Administering tranquilizers."_

 _STOPSTOPMAKEITSTOP!_

" _Three..."_

 _PLEASESTOP!_

" _Two..."_

 _NONONO!_

" _One..."_

 _GIOVANNI!_

" _Administering now."_

…

 _Nothingness. Sweet, blissful nothingness._

Mewtwo recoils at the sudden flashback, desperately fighting the urge not to sick up everywhere – though the laboratory seemed oddly devoid of scientists at the moment, there are still security cameras. A magically appearing puddle of vomit only served to ask more questions and give the scientists a free sample of his DNA. It's all he can do to contain a choked sob while trying to push back the horrific memory. Unfortunately, not even his strongest suppression could prevent him from remembering the scent of burning flesh or erase the phantom feeling of prodding and poking of metal needles into holes left by the lasers.

 _At least I learned Giovanni's true perception of me that day. Thanks to his callousness, I pulled myself away from his toxic influence. Thanks to his lack of compassion, I eventually learned how to be compassionate myself._ Mewtwo narrows his eyes at the machine above and uses a small bit of psychic energy to make it useless beyond repair. A snapped wire here, a burnt chip there, and they'd have to rebuild the torture device from scratch. _Thanks to his cruelty, I am everything he is not. Writhe in Distortion, Team Rocket._

Though still shaken by the memory, it is this thought that allows Mewtwo to stand tall and move forward. He dries his eyes, his determination returning.

 _Now then... time to find those PDNA-151 reader chips and get out of this damn place!_

As he reaches the door to the next sector, however, he suddenly senses two people, though one of them is hard to get a grasp on. He tries to peer into these minds, but finds that his thoughts are still too jumbled from the flashback to hold any kind of focus. Irked by the handicap, Mewtwo floats up to the ceiling and decides to watch this play out – it couldn't hurt to keep tabs on what Rocket scientists are talking about, after all. In as little as a couple minutes, he hears their voices and steps.

"I must really thank you for coming by on such short notice." A hauntingly familiar voice says in a neutral tone. "It saves me a lot of time and paperwork."

"Considering my only options were come with them or receive a visit from my _dear friend_ , I really didn't have a choice in the matter." The feminine voice says dryly. The walking stops. There are several beeps and a pause, then the door opens. The first person enters...

...And for a moment, Mewtwo all but jumps out of his skin.

 _It's him..._

The scientist hadn't really changed all that much. The short, thin man _still_ wears that same dark blue shirt underneath his spotless white lab clothes. He _still_ holds himself stiffly and _still_ has those same glasses that slide down his nose from time to time. There are differences, however. He's sporting a goatee now and that black hair is starting to turn gray. He also seems unable to walk without help from a silver cane – likely due to an injury from the day he blew up the lab underneath Giovanni's precious gym.

His breathing quickly returns, however, when the second person enters.

The young woman seems to show absolutely no emotion as she walks into the room, the heels of her black boots making a distinct clitter-clatter sound behind her. She smooths down the hem of her purple dress, accidentally jostling one of the black buttons. Her long, green hair is straight, her gait prim and proper. Her eyes flicker between light blue and indigo for a moment, before settling on the latter. Somehow, she exudes a modicum of power, strength... and dare she say... familiarity?

No, not quite.

The trait in question is lost on him for the moment, and is completely forgotten about when that vile scientist speaks again.

"You know the rules, Miss Marsh. We could avoid all this unpleasantness if you'd only cooperate with us more." He pushes his glasses up to his eyes. "Now then, shall we get started? I have a full agenda today."

The young woman, Miss Marsh, glares at the man defiantly before making her way over to the examination table. Mewtwo feels something seep into him as he sees her lay down on it, just as he had two, maybe three years ago.

 _Has it really been that long since..._

 _GIOVANNIPLEASEHELPME!_

 _..since that?_

His skin crawls in disgust as that bastard scientist snaps the metal restraints on. Miss Marsh doesn't resist, opting to smirk at him in spite of herself.

"You are a piece of work, Sebastian." She says, eyes briefly flashing light blue once more. "Your mother must turn in her grave every day, seeing what a greedy, shiftless parody of a man you've become."

If the insult bothers him, Sebastian shows no signs of being offended. He pulls a remote from his pocket and fiddles with it for a minute. "Hm... let's see. PDM setting. Human. One-hundred. Yes, this should do it..." He presses a button on the remote...

...only for nothing to happen.

The same thing happens again.

And again.

And again.

By the fourth attempt, he's sweating a little. Miss Marsh smiles sweetly at him, though it's clear that she's relieved.

"Oh... well this isn't good. Excuse me for a moment, while I check to see what the problem is..." And with that, he walks out of the room, likely going to the observation bay to check the device's computer. As soon as Sebastian is gone, Sabrina looks right in Mewtwo's direction, her eyes glowing with psychic power.

Mewtwo, in turn, tries to enter her mind and barely succeed. Her mentalscape feels... odd to say the least. Rather than being able to simply skim the surface of her thoughts, he finds himself trapped in a thick, soupy fog. The mental sensation is rather disturbing, to say the least. Information about her doesn't come easily either. Every bit needs to be carefully coaxed out of her mind like a frightened, cornered animal.

 _Sabrina... Abigail... Marsh._

 _Twenty-four...years old._

 _Saffron City...Gym Leader._

She continues to stare at him and Mewtwo gets the distinct impression that she knows he's there. Surely not?

" _Don't you...know...that entering...another's mind...without... consent is..very rude?"_ She raises her brow at him, sending an inkling of curiosity and fascination along the bond he'd created.

" _You can sense me."_

" _Yes."_

" _Can you see me?"_

" _No... I... can't."_

" _Impressive. Most people easily fall under my sway. You must have extraordinary power."_

Sabrina remains silent for a moment, but there's a softness to her expression that wasn't there before. It only lasts for a moment, but the look is... unnerving.

" _You...should...leave. When...Sebastian...returns...he will... activate the... psychic-dampening device. You...don't...want to...be here for...that if you are hiding."_ The glow in her eyes seems to be flickering in and out. Beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. There's an unmistakable feeling of tiredness about the gym leader. _"I...have a feeling...about you. You...have...an important mission. What you...seek...is in...the next room over. Sebastian...is the only one here. You will...go unnoticed."_

Mewtwo scowls at that. A low, rumbling growl settles in his throat. _"Then I'm taking you with me."_ He tells her coldly. _"I'm not leaving you here to be experimented on by that sick freak."_

Sabrina chuckles wearily. _"That is very...sweet...of you...but no...no you...won't. Just as you...have people...depending on you...there are...people...who...need me...need me to...do this."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

Through their link, Sabrina shows him an image of a dome-shaped building he knows to be the gym. Standing out side of it is a group of people. Several adults, quite a few teenagers... and six or seven small children. Kneeling on the ground beside the children is Sabrina herself, smiling proudly as she ruffles the hair of two little boys. Through this image, he can feel her power flare through him – determined and unyielding

The image quickly fades.

" _You...fear...failure. I...fear...what will become of them. Please...go. We...can meet...later. I will be...alright."_

Mewtwo regards the woman solemnly, allowing her emotions to envelop him for a moment.

 _Honor._

 _Duty._

 _Compassion._

 _Determination._

These are her driving forces; her reason for remaining strong in the face of hardship. Though he did not know what fate would befall this woman, he could not step in the way of what she is doing. It is with a heavy heart that he turns away from her.

" _Very well. I suppose we have our own roles play – our own people to be accountable for. But if what you say is true, I will be waiting for you outside the building."_

" _I...appreciate that. Thank you."_

Mewtwo smiles, even though it's the last thing he wants to do right now.

" _You're...welcome."_

He cuts the connection and, with great difficulty, forces himself ever onward.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, yeah. No Ash in this chapter, but he will make a small appearance in the next chapter. Please keep in mind that this is a slowburn situation. It will take _years_ for Ash and Mewtwo to develop a relationship. Either this chapter or the next one will go into Ash's perspective regarding a very difinitive moment in his life. At first, I wanted to do a chapter at a time focused on one character, but I've decided to go back and forth between mini-arcs they are dealing with until enough time has passed for them to meet. Hope I made sense, and that none of you are disappointed! **

**~Lady V.**

 **Mewtwo's Clones:**

 **Pikachutwo - Pikatwo**

 **Venusaurtwo - Saurtwo**

 **Charizardtwo - Chartwo**

 **Blastoisetwo - Blastwo**

 **Bulbasaurtwo - Saurtwo**

 **Squirtletwo - Squirtwo**

 **Psyducktwo - Psytwo**

 **Vulpixtwo - Vultwo**

 **Meowthtwo - Meowtwo**

 **Gyaradostwo - Gyaratwo**

 **Seadratwo - Dratwo**

 **Nidoqueentwo - Queentwo**

 **Golducktwo - Goltwo**

 **Tentacrueltwo - Tentwo**

 **Vaporeontwo - Vaportwo**

 **Pidgeotwo - Pidgetwo**

 **Scythertwo - Scytwo**

 **Hitmonleetwo - Hitmontwo**

 **Sandslashtwo - Slashtwo**

 **Rhyhorntwo - Rhytwo**

 **Dewgongtwo - Dewtwo**

 **Wigglytufftwo - Wigglytwo**

 **Vileplumetwo - Viletwo**

 **Ninetalestwo - Ninetwo**

 **Rapidashtwo - Dashtwo**


End file.
